


Two Hearts

by capricornkitty1975



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9938810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: Yami Sennen, son of the wealthy Sennen family, falls in love with Yugi Moto.  But, Yugi has a secret that may destroy their relationship...will true love conquer all, or will tragedy strike and take this love?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was a bright, sunny Monday when Yugi's life changed forever...

 

Yugi was sitting in class, idly tapping his pencil on his notebook. The clock ticked down the seconds until the end of the day. Why did Mondays always take so loooong??? Finally..

brrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg!!!!

The bell clanged noisily as the students quickly and loudly grabbed their bags and started heading out of school. Yugi smiled quietly to himself, grabbing his bag and carefully putting his items in the bag that had the likeness of the Dark Magician on it.

Walking out of the school, Yugi smiled up at the blue sky, happily enjoying the beautiful day. As he walked home, his chest felt tight, and he was getting a little wheezy. Geez, I need to go to the gym he thought as he got to the Kame Game Shop. Walking in, he bumped into one of the customers. The customer spun around, the box flying out of his hand. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Yugi blushed furiously and went to grab the box. Standing up, he turned around and handed the box to...gulping, Yugi's eyes got huge. The teen was the most perfect thing Yugi had ever seen. Dark purple eyes looked down on Yugi, a smile on his tan face. His hair looked similar to Yugi's in color and design, but somehow looked sexier on this god in a teen's body.

Smiling, the teen took the box. "It's okay. Accidents happen." The rich baritone voice slithered down Yugi's arms like velvet. Blushing, Yugi looked down at the box. Smiling as he recognized what was in the box, Yugi looked back up. 

"You like Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked, grinning.

The other teen smiled. "It looks like fun, but I've never played. That's why I'm buying a starter package."

Yugi smiled big. "Yea, and you got one of the best ones...this one definitely has the Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl in it."

The other teen grinned. "Are those the best cards?" The chuckle made Yugi blush and look down again, feeling silly for being so excited about a card game.

 

"Hey..." A finger slipped under Yugi's chin, lifting his face up to face the teen. "Don't be embarrassed. I get excited about different games, too. Would you like to go out to dinner with me Friday?"

Yugi gulped. Without thinking about it, he gulped again and nodded yes. "Great. I'm Yami by the way. Pick you up here at seven?"

Yugi smiled goofily and nodded. "I'm Yugi."

Yami grinned. "I like games." Winking, he headed out.

************************

 

The next few days drug by. Yugi kept Yami a secret from his friends...he wanted to tell, he really did, but what if it went badly, or if this was some joke and Yami stood Yugi up? Friday finally came and he swore all the clocks stopped while he was in school. Finally, the bell rang and he rushed out of school, wheezing by the time he got home. Yep, definitely got to go to the gym. Rushing in, he ran upstairs, stripping off clothes and rushing to take a shower. Getting out, he wasn't sure what to wear. Sighing, he spent the next hour trying to figure that out. 

Finally, after deciding on nice jeans and a white button up, he went in, fixing his hair. Frowning at anything his hair did, he finally let it go in it's signature star shape. Getting dressed, he then sat at his desk....and waited. At 6:56pm there was a knock on his door. Jumping up, he opened it...and it was his grandfather. 

Solomon looked at his grandson and smiled. "I'm leaving, m'boy to go out with friends. Be safe tonight, and have fun." Winking, his grandfather handed him something and walked off. Looking down at his hand, Yugi blushed thirty shades of red...it was a condom! Just then the doorbell rang. Yugi shoved the condom in his pocket and ran down the stairs. Rushing to the door, he opened it and smiled.

Yami was standing there, in black shoes, slacks, and a black button up shirt. He managed to get his mane pulled back in a half ponytail. Smiling at Yugi, Yami's cheeks dusted red, so he cleared his throat. "You look really good, Yugi."

Yugi blushed as well and looked away. "Th..thanks...you do, too."

Yami chuckled. "Are you hungry?" Yugi looked up and nodded. "Well, let's go. I've got my car." Yugi followed, locking the door behind him and went up to a beautiful black car. It looked like it cost twice as much as the Kame Game Shop was worth! Sliding into the front, he sat on exquisitely comfortable leather seats. Yami slid in the driver's seat, buckling his seat belt as Yugi did the same. Starting the engine, Yami smiled. "Any place in particular you want to go?"

Yugi shrugged. He felt very out of place in this beautiful car with this beautiful man. Yami chuckled again. "Well, do you trust me?" Yugi's eyes got huge, but he nodded.

Yami pulled out, maneuvering traffic. "So, do you have any food allergies?"

"No. Do you?" Yugi questioned, cocking his head to one side.

Yami grinned. "Only to the fact that I eat too many potato chips." 

Yugi laughed. "I could say the same thing about chocolate for me."

Soon they were laughing and talking about favorite anything...food, television, anime, games...nothing seemed to be off limits as they were very comfortable rather quickly with each other, like they had known one another forever, instead of forty minutes. Pulling in front of a restaurant, Yugi looked up and gulped. This was a really expensive French restaurant! Swallowing hard, he gnawed his lip. Yami noticed and turned in his seat, looking at Yugi. "What's wrong?"

Yugi looked up. "I..uh, I just don't know that I can afford this place, Yami."

Yami smiled. "Don't worry about it. I asked you out. I'm paying."

Yugi sighed nervously, but nodded, getting out. Walking into the restaurant, Yami went up to the maître d. "Do you have a reservation, sir?" The maître d asked kindly.

Yami smiled. "No."

"Well, sir, I am sorry, but we are quite full tonight. If you'd like to wait to see if we have an open..." 

About then, a man walked up in a nice suit, addressing the maître d. "Tatki, we have a table for Mr. Sennen."

"Sir, our tables are full..I checked and we haven't had any cancellations." Tatki responded, looking confused.

"We always have a table available for any of the Sennens." The other man said warningly.

Yugi's jaw dropped. Yami...Sennen? Yami was a Sennen? The Sennens were one of the wealthiest families in Domino...rivaling the Kaibas. Yugi was interrupted from his thoughts as Yami touched Yugi's arm, nodding his head towards the tables. Yugi followed quietly.

After setting down at a table, Yugi looked at the menu given to him. Sighing, he looked at the menu...and realized he couldn't read it. Looking up at Yami, eyes wide, he gulped. Yami looked up. "What is it Yugi?"

"Uh..I...I can't read this!" Yugi whispered. "I studied Spanish and Latin!"

Yami smiled. "Do you want me to translate or would you rather I order for you?"

Yugi smiled. "Please order. I really like chicken, seafood, and pancakes, but I don't think I have to worry about that here." Yugi grinned.

Yami smiled. The waiter appeared and Yami ordered, speaking perfect French. Yugi was amazed.

The night progressed with the teens laughing and talking and eating. The food was amazing, but the company was better than that. After dinner, Yami took Yugi home. Getting out and walking him to the door, Yami blushed. Yugi looked up. "I had a really good time tonight Yami."

Yami smiled. Leaning down, he cupped Yugi's cheek in one hand and gently brushed his lips against Yugi's. Yugi's eyes slid closed at the feeling of velvet on his lips. Smiling, Yugi brushed his lips against Yami's. Looking up, his face flushed, he grinned goofily.

"Can I call you?" Yami asked.

Yugi grinned and nodded. Taking Yami's phone that he had just pulled out, Yugi typed in his number and saved it under Yugi. Grinning, he went into the shop, leaving Yami to smile and head back to his car.

***********

Over the next few months, Yami and Yugi became inseparable. It seemed that every weekend they were together, playing games, watching movies, just hanging out together, sometimes with friends, sometimes alone. Yugi had introduced Yami to his friends, who accepted him willingly as one of their own.

Yugi had never been so happy, and neither had Yami. Yugi's grandfather was pleased that Yugi was with someone who was polite and pleasant and treated his grandson with such respect. Yami's parents were happy that Yami was happy and that Yugi wasn't using Yami for his name or money, as Yugi often suggested they do things that were free and demanded to pay sometimes.

It was a bright, sunny Saturday that changed Yami's life...forever...

Yugi and Yami had made plans to go to the carnival with their friends. Bakura and Ryou were there, along with Joey and Seto, Tristan and Tea, and Marik and Malik. They were all running around, having a great time, riding rides and eating junk food. Suddenly, Yugi's eyes got huge. "Oooh, look!" Yami looked over to where Yugi was pointing and there was a golden pyramid hanging upside down by a leather cord as one of the prizes at a game. Yugi walked up, his face in awe. Yami followed. Yugi hadn't asked for one thing, and in fact had demanded he pay for their tickets and food here. 

Yami looked at the game, determining how to win. There were four tiers of bottles. The bottom tier had four mason jars in a row. The level above it, slightly higher and recessed back, had three water glasses in a row. The level above that, slightly higher and recessed farther back still, had two shot glasses in a row. The top level, slightly higher still and recessed even farther back, had a single beer bottle. The object of the game, Yami deduced, was to flip a coin into one of the openings. If the coin fell in the mason jars, the prize was a candy bar. If the coin fell in the glasses, it was a small toy. If the coin managed to make it's way into the shot glass, there were larger stuffed animals and some mirrored pictures as the prize. Finally, if someone was lucky enough to flip the coin into the beer bottle, they got the prize of all prizes...that pyramid. However, each coin toss cost the same.

Yugi looked over the game too, and his face fell. He knew there was no way that anyone could win that pyramid. Seeing Yugi's downcast face, Yami winked and walked up, pulling out his wallet. Paying for a coin flip, he tossed the coin. It bounced off the shot glass, falling in the mason jar. Yugi smiled gratefully for Yami's attempt and picked out a candy bar after Yami motioned for him to. The rest of the group had stopped and milled around to see what was happening. Yami pulled out more money and tried again, missing completely. Yugi smiled up at Yami. "It's okay, Yami. You tried, that's enough." Yami gave Yugi a pout, pulling out more money. Three small toys, one candy bar, one mirrored picture, and two misses later, Yami was beyond aggravated...and the group was growing, watching Yami's determination. Pulling out more money on his eighth attempt, he closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. Opening his eyes and turning to Yugi, he smiled. "Give me a kiss for luck." Yugi blushed, but leaned up, putting a gentle peck on Yami's lips. 

Yami smiled and turned back, giving a determined flip to the coin ... which went in the beer bottle. The crowd erupted into screams of joy as the pyramid was taken down and put around Yugi's neck by a very surprised carny. Yugi smiled so huge, Yami would have given all the money he had to see that smile. Kissing Yugi again, to a chorus of "ooooos" and a swift smack to the head of Joey by Seto, the group wandered off to do other things.

That night, Yami dropped Yugi off. "Did you have a good day, Aibou?" Yami whispered, standing outside the door of the Game Shop.

"Yes...I...it was wonderful." Yugi was breathing heavy. He had been short of breath and dizzy all day, and it really reminded him he needed to go to the gym.

"Aibou..are you okay?" That was the last thing Yugi heard before darkness enveloped him.

**************

 

Yugi sat in the hospital bed, running his fingers over the pyramid that hung around his neck. Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. That's what he had. That's what he had inherited. That's what was making him dizzy, weak, and short of breath. That's what was going to kill him unless he found a heart donor.

Yugi had taken the news better than anyone else. He woke up in the hospital and was quickly filled in on what happened. He had passed out in Yami's arms. Yami had called an ambulance and then gotten Solomon up. After getting to the hospital, several tests had been run, both before Yugi woke up and after. Then that evil phrase was uttered. Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. Basically, his heart muscle was thickening...and was going to kill him if he didn't get a heart transplant.

Yami never left Yugi's side. Yugi suspected that Yami was not taking it as well as he was acting, but he didn't show that to Yugi. Yami just kept talking about when they get the heart transplant for Yugi. Yugi suspected that Yami was probably doing something illegal with his money to secure a transplant, but Yugi couldn't confirm that. Running his fingers over the pyramid, he looked up and smiled as Yami came in.

"Hey, Aibou." The bags under Yami's eyes were dark. Yami wasn't sleeping well at the hospital, but he refused to go home. Yugi frowned, pouting at Yami. "What?" Yami asked.

"You need sleep, Yami. Please, go home, get a shower, rest and then come back. I love that you are here with me, but I worry about you, too." Yugi took Yami's hand. Yami looked at Yugi, then sighed, nodding.

"Okay, but first..." Getting down on one knee, Yami slipped a band on Yugi's ring finger. "Yugi, I love you. You are the light to my dark, my reason for smiling and breathing. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep. I don't want to be with anyone else but you...Will you marry me?"

Yugi gasped, looking at the simple band with diamonds in it. Looking up into Yami's worried eyes, Yugi grinned, pulling him into a kiss. "Yes, yes, yes!" Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled a huge, beaming smile. Standing up, he kissed Yugi tenderly again. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Kissing Yugi's forehead, Yami looked down. "Yugi...I love you."

Yugi's face lit up like the sun. "I love you, too Yami." Smiling, he sat up and kissed Yami on the mouth. Yami smiled, then chuckling, he headed out of the room.

*************

Solomon didn't know if Yugi could take the news he had to give. He had just closed up the shop when he got the news from the Organ Donation Center. There were no hearts available with Yugi's rare blood type. They would keep looking, but it did not look promising...especially since Yugi was touch and go on a day to day basis. Yugi didn't know that information...Solomon didn't think it would help Yugi to know that he was on borrowed time and that the doctors were amazed that he had lived to be seventeen, seeing as he should have been dead by ten.

Going into Yugi's room, he looked around. Funny, Yami wasn't there. Yami was always there. Sitting in a chair by Yugi's bed, he took Yugi's hand. Yugi was worried...Solomon looked very bad. "What is it Grampa?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Yugi, m'boy..." Solomon sighed, when suddenly a nurse came in. "Mr. Moto?" 

Solomon and Yugi looked up, both saying "Yes?"

The nurse came in. "We will be prepping Yugi for surgery. We just got a heart in from a car crash. The heart is a match and was designated specifically for this patient."

Solomon and Yugi both looked at the nurse. Solomon blinked slowly. "Do we know who the donor was or anything about them?" Solomon asked gravely. He was happy that his Yugi had a better chance at life, but this also had to have cost someone a life.

"The donor was Yami Sennen."

***************

Yugi was sitting in his room, the pyramid around his neck, the ring around his left ring finger. It had been six months. He had the surgery, recovered from it, went to the funeral (which they had kindly held off for him since Yami wanted to donate other organs and then be cremated), and then he just...survived. Yugi laid in his bed. He slept. He ate minimally. He looked at his phone's pictures of he and Yami. He looked at Yami's phone at the pictures of he and Yami. He would listen to the voicemail messages of Yami so that he could hear Yami's voice.

His friends came over. He tried to engage with them, but he couldn't concentrate and he didn't want to be around people. He just wanted to be alone. He wanted Yami back, but that was impossible. Solomon tried to point out that Yami was still living through him, since Yami donated his heart...Yugi had shut out his grandfather then as the tears flowed down his cheeks, splashing on the puzzle and his clothes. He just wanted Yami back..he wanted Yami...not Yami's heart, not memories, not photos...YAMI! Getting up, Yugi went into the bathroom, he used the toilet, then washed his hands and face. When finished, he went back out to his bed...and there, sitting on the bed, was...Yami?

Yugi rubbed his eyes. He was going insane. Looking at his bed, Yami was still there. "Y..Yami?" Yugi whispered.

Yami looked up, his eyes lighting up at seeing Yugi. "Aibou."

His voice still sent shivers down Yugi's spine. Yugi looked at Yami. "H..how? You..you're dead...your heart is in me..." Yugi whispered, sitting on the bed. He reached out to grab Yami's hand, and his hand went right through Yami. Frowning, he looked up at Yami.

Yami smiled regretfully. "I'm here, but with a cost, Yugi. I don't have a body anymore. I can't touch you. I live in the puzzle now."

Yugi sat back, swallowing hard. Smiling, he looked at Yami. "But..I still get to see you...I still get to talk to you...I'll take what I can get."

**************

The next few days felt like Heaven to Yugi. He had his Yami, he could talk to him, he could hear his voice. He wished he could feel him, but he would take what he could get. Yugi actually got up, took a shower and went down to breakfast after Yami noted that Solomon was worried about Yugi. Yugi never took the ring off, and he only took the pyramid off to shower. It made him feel close to Yami even when Yami wasn't physically out of the puzzle.

The next couple of weeks went by quickly, and suddenly, Yugi realized it was his birthday. His eighteenth birthday. Yami came out of the puzzle to tell him happy birthday in the morning, but then disappeared stating that he was trying to "plan" something for Yugi.

Yugi went about his business, going downstairs and getting his birthday pancakes from his grandfather, along with a digital picture frame that had pictures of Yami in it. Yugi hugged his grandfather, hugging the picture frame to his chest. He spent the day with friends at the arcade. Hey, he might be eighteen, but he still loved his games!

Arriving home around six, faking tiredness, he went up to his room. He wanted to spend time with Yami. Upon getting to the room, he put on some music and called out quietly, "Yami?" He had started putting on music or the tv so that it covered him talking to Yami...otherwise a very concerned Solomon would appear at Yugi's door, asking if he felt okay...

"Yugi..." The voice was Yami's. "Please...lay on the bed and relax. I have a surprise for you."

Yugi smiled and laid down, closing his eyes after he kicked off his shoes. "Yugi...I want you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Yugi nodded, whispering, "Yes, I trust you."

"Good. Now, imagine yourself coming into the puzzle."

Yugi frowned, but did as asked. He laid there, imagining himself turning into a mist and floating through the puzzle, solidifying once inside. Looking around, he saw all sorts of doors and stairs. His mouth gaping open a bit, he looked around...and saw Yami standing behind him in black pants, a black tank top, with his black choker. Yugi smiled. "Hi." He whispered quietly.

Yami walked up to Yugi. "Hi." He whispered back, putting his hands on Yugi's cheeks, cupping his face, and pulling Yugi into a kiss. The smooth velvet lips felt so very warm on Yugi's. Yugi's eyes flew open as he pulled back. 

"H...how?" Yugi whispered.

Yami looked at him. "I pulled some strings in the afterlife. I'm very charming when I want to be. In any event...one night a month, I can bring you into the puzzle and we can both be corporeal. Happy birthday."

Yugi's eyes teared up. "Yami...this is the most wonderful present." Pulling Yami into a hug, Yugi whispered, "Thank you."

Yami chuckled, patting Yugi's back. "You're welcome. Now...what would you like to do? I'm sure I can have any number of games appear, if you would like?"

Yugi leaned back, looking at Yami. "Maybe next time. I haven't seen nor touched you in six months. I want you to do what we should have done when you were alive. I want you to make love to me. I want you to make me yours."

Yami's eyes went dark. "Yugi...are you sure? I ... I can't be with you like normal...I can only give you what you know about."

"I want you to be my one and only, Yami." Yugi whispered.

Yami reached up, grabbing Yugi's face and pulling him into a kiss. Wrapping his arms around Yugi, he shivered. "I love you so much, Yugi." Running his tongue over Yugi's lips, he slipped into Yugi's mouth, running his tongue over Yugi's. As their tongues danced together, Yami nibbled on Yugi's bottom lip. 

Letting out a moan, Yugi rubbed closer to Yami, wrapping arms around his love. Yami ran a hand up Yugi's back to his neck, running the other hand down Yugi's spine. Yugi whimpered, pushing closer to Yami. "Ra, you feel so good, Yami." Yugi whimpered again.

Pulling back, Yami started kissing down Yugi's mouth, to his chin, to his neck as Yugi let out a shaky breath. Picking Yugi up with a surprised yelp from Yugi, Yami took him to a room, the door opening effortlessly. Inside, Yami took Yugi to a large, spacious bed and laid him on it. Looking down on Yugi with dark eyes, Yami slowly started taking off Yugi's clothes. He effortlessly got Yugi's shirt off. As he knelt down and took off Yugi's pants and boxers, Yugi's erect shaft came into view, moistened already from the excitement. Smirking up at Yugi, he leaned right over the head. "Excited, Aibou?" He whispered, letting his hot breath waft over Yugi's cock.

Yugi whimpered, arching his back, pushing himself towards Yami. Bending his head down, Yami stuck out his tongue, running it up from the base to the tip in a squiggly pattern that made Yugi's cock twitch...and Yami's too. A breathy moan escaped Yugi's mouth as Yami's tongue slid up and down the underneath side of Yugi's shaft. "Mmm...Yami...please..."

"Please what, Aibou?" Yami whispered throatily.

"Mmm...please..." Yugi arched his hips up farther. Smirking, Yami leaned down, taking Yugi's length in his mouth as Yugi let out a loud moan, his fists gripping the sheets as his head thrashed back and forth on the bed. Sucking and licking in a tantalizing way, Yami worked Yugi to a frenzy until Yugi whimpered.."Y..ami...I'm...oh, Ra!" The salty liquid hitting Yami's tongue and throat as he greedily sucked and licked Yugi.

Smiling, he looked down at Yugi, who was sweating, hair plastered to his forehead. "Ready, Aibou?" Yami whispered. Large amethyst eyes opened and looked up at Yami as he nodded his acquiescence.

Yami stripped down quickly as Yugi just stared, watching him hungrily. Yami looked down tenderly. "I'm sorry but this will probably hurt at first." Yugi simply nodded as Yami worked his fingers in the entrance, making way for his girth. Sliding in, Yugi grimaced slightly as Yami gently worked himself in and out. After a little bit, the pain was replaced by a pleasurable pleasure and fullness, and then an eye rolling orgasm as Yami hit the bundle of nerves that made Yugi's toes curl and his eyes roll back in his head. As Yami shoved into the hilt, harder and faster, Yugi moaned louder, hardening again. Unable to hold back any longer, Yami exploded inside Yugi as Yugi came on his stomach. Collapsing next to Yugi, Yami pulled him into an embrace. "How was that, Aibou?" Yami whispered, breathing heavily.

Yugi was sweaty and shaking. "Amazing, my husband. Definitely worth waiting once a month for."

Yami smiled, pulling him tight. They may only be able to touch once a month, but that was better than nothing. Yami realized then that Yugi always had his heart, from that first moment they met. It was at that moment that their two hearts had become one.


End file.
